Vehicle engines cause pulsating, high-volume noise which is most noticeably emitted through an exhaust pipe. Such noise is transmitted through the exhaust pipe as a pressure wave. The exhaust noise varies in amplitude and frequency based on the operating characteristics of the vehicle engine. It is possible to actively counteract such exhaust noise with active exhaust noise cancellation systems and methods.